


Pretty Little Flash Forward

by sarahloveswaffles667



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahloveswaffles667/pseuds/sarahloveswaffles667
Summary: This is an idea of the future of the girls of Rosewood.





	Pretty Little Flash Forward

The twins ran around the yard and into the garage , Ava jumped on Caleb's back as he bent over to grab something. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over his head then spun her around as she giggled. Sophie wrapped her arms around his leg and him began to take big steps sliding his foot across the ground, Hanna walked outside and laughed, "Girls your dad is trying to clean out the garage." The two girls ran to the open gate and into the driveway grabbing the box of chalk from in front of the garage. The girls began to draw. Dylan ran outside and kicked over the box of chalk, Ava flew up chasing him across the front yard Sophie ran over and turned on the sprinkler. Dylan screamed as the cold water touched him, Ava jumped onto his back knocking him to the ground covering both of them in mud. "Hey! Get off of your older brother," Hanna yelled. Ava rolled off of him and Caleb threw each of them a towel, Ava dried off and ran, Dylan chasing after her. "Wow, you two get the parenting medal," Spencer laughed as she got out of her car with Toby and the girls, Mia and Maya, following behind. "Hey," Hanna exclaimed as Sophie ran over to give the girls a hug. Ava practically tripped over her own two feet as she ran over to greet them. "Hey," Mia smiled, "At least you're excited to see me, but don't die  trying to come over to me." Ava laughed as she dust of her shirt, "O-Kay." They all went inside to the living room, Ali and Em showed up a couple minutes later with Lily and Grace. Lily picked up Ava and threw her onto the couch then smuggled her with a throw pillow. 

"AHHH, get off of me," Ava knocked her off slamming her on the ground. 

"Ow, you brat," Lily groaned.

"Says the one who tried to murder me five seconds ago,"

"Oh well, you'll live."

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"You are ten not five, you can handle a little pillow on your face."

"And you're thirteen you shouldn't be attempting to murder me, homicide is illegal if you didn't know."

 

All the kids sat on the sectional, underneath the tree there was presents with their names. Hanna gave each of them all of the wrapped boxes with their names on them. They all ripped open the gifts frantically, with in five minutes the pile of wrapping paper was practically up to the ceiling.


End file.
